


sixteen (666)

by mullethyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood Magic, Cults, Deal with a Devil, Don't Try This At Home, Immortality, M/M, Murder, mark is an idiot, nohyuck are gross teenagers in love, or rather the process of acquiring it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullethyuck/pseuds/mullethyuck
Summary: Jeno tilts his head in surprise. “Jaemin and Renjun are immortal?”“I dunno,” Donghyuck says offhandedly around the lollipop stick between his teeth. “But they haven't died yet, so probably.”Jeno pretends to deliberate for all of half a second before he's shrugging and saying, “Well, it’s worth a try.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, renmin if you want it to be there
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	sixteen (666)

**Author's Note:**

> ash back at it again with questionable shit no one asked for: cult edition!
> 
> idk i've been listening to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oaub8gyz6qc) lately and the idea just wouldn't leave me alone till i wrote it lmao

They're skipping fourth period in the third floor bathroom when Donghyuck suggests it.

He's sitting on the edge of the sink, legs swinging, finishing his lunch (a heart-shaped strawberry sucker) and smacking his lips. Jeno has never been more enamoured. “So like, how would you feel about avoiding death?” he asks as Jeno leans against the wall and stares at his lips.

Jeno looks up to meet his eyes. “In what context?” he clarifies. “Or like, in a general sense?”

Donghyuck smiles, teeth clacking on the hard candy. “Like, forever, babe.”

“Doesn’t everyone with even a shred of self-preservation want that?” he asks, and Donghyuck has to admit his boyfriend has a point.

Donghyuck nods, humming. “In theory.”

He licks his lollipop, and Jeno’s mouth goes dry. “Is this not a hypothetical offer?” he asks, mostly to keep Donghyuck talking. He can’t tell if it’s an effective distraction or not, since it only draws his focus back to Donghyuck’s mouth, but really he doesn’t care all that much.

“Normally I’d say yes, but I might have found a way for us to pull it off.” He says it so nonchalantly, like he’s telling Jeno it might rain later.

Now Jeno’s intrigued. “No way.”

“Yes way,” is all Donghyuck says in return. Of course he’s gonna make Jeno work for it.

“Well, what is it?” he prompts, because he’s weak. Also Donghyuck won’t stop rolling the damn sucker around on his tongue and Jeno _really_ needs him to stop that.

He does. “So maybe, there’s this book that just happens to be a guide to immortality. And maybe Renjun just happened to come across it, and _maybe_ he and Jaemin have already tested it out. Maybe.” He sticks the candy back between his lips, but for once Jeno’s mind is elsewhere.

Jeno tilts his head in surprise. “Jaemin and Renjun are immortal?”

“I dunno,” Donghyuck says offhandedly around the lollipop stick between his teeth. “But they haven't died yet, so probably.”

Jeno pretends to deliberate for all of half a second before he's shrugging and saying, “Well, it’s worth a try.”

Donghyuck waves him over, and Jeno follows, as eager to please as ever. Plus, he gets to brace his hands on Donghyuck’s spread thighs. He squeezes them as Donghyuck says, “He said he’d let me borrow it, as long as I only told you. So don’t tell anyone, or you’ll probably end up their next sacrifice.”

“No, I won’t,” Jeno shoots back. “Jaemin likes me too much.”

Donghyuck narrows his eyes. “Yeah, he does.”

Jeno grins, eyes crinkling. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous.” He resists the urge to squish Donghyuck’s cheeks. 

“I am _not_ jealous, Jeno Lee,” Donghyuck says petulantly, pulling the lollipop stick out of his mouth and tossing it at the trash can. He misses by a mile. “But Jaemin won’t be able to save you if you piss Renjun off, anyway. I’d hate to lose the love of my life over something so stupid.”

Jeno laughs. “It’s not like I have anyone to tell. The only three people I care about already know.”

“Good point,” Donghyuck agrees before slipping his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “Shit, it’s almost one.”

“Do you really have to go?” Jeno practically whines as Donghyuck slides Jeno’s hands off of his lap. “We could totally make out for an hour, if you want. The stall on the left isn’t that gross.”

Donghyuck slides off the counter in one fluid motion, landing pressed up against Jeno’s chest. “Sorry, babe, I can’t miss fifth. Mr. Suh will give me detention like he's been threatening to for the past month if I skip again.”

“I’ll see you after school, then?” Jeno asks, even though he knows the answer.

“My house, 4pm,” Donghyuck replies with a wink. He presses a sticky kiss to Jeno’s lips, then slinks out the door.

Jeno leans back, knocking his head against the wall. Missing one more class won't hurt. He’s got straight A’s, anyway.

-

Donghyuck is sprawled out on his bed, propped up on his elbows, feet kicking in the air while he re-reads an old issue of his favourite sports magazine. Jeno’s laying on his back beside him, dicking around on his phone and trying not to drop it on his face.

“So, what’s the plan?” he asks, and Donghyuck glances at him as he turns a page.

He shrugs as well as he can with his arms supporting all of his weight. “We kill somebody, we live forever. Pretty open and shut, I think.”

Jeno gives him a flat look. “Hyuckie, you know I need more details than that.”

Donghyuck sighs like he holds the weight of the world on his shoulders and rolls over to flop on top of Jeno’s chest. The movement makes Jeno drop his phone, but at least it lands on Donghyuck’s head. “Why do you need a _plan?_ Can't we be spontaneous? Live a little, babe.”

Jeno’s phone slides down the comforter, hitting the floor with a muffled _thud._ He leaves it there in favour of running a hand through Donghyuck’s hair. “I don't think we wanna fuck this one up, gorgeous. Surely there's more to it than murder.”

Donghyuck hums contentedly, leaning into Jeno’s palm. “Just a few candles, a little sigil, a bit of spilled blood. It's romantic, really.”

“And you’re sure it’ll work?” Jeno may be willing to go along with Donghyuck’s whims, but he does like a little assurance that he isn’t making a horrible mistake. Not that it would stop him anyway, but peace of mind counts for something.

“Mostly,” Donghyuck says, which is only mildly appeasing. It’s enough for Jeno, though. “It worked for Jaemin and Renjun.”

“How do you know that?” Jeno asks more out of curiosity than anything. He’s already convinced.

“I asked Renjun last period, when he gave me the book. He said he stabbed Jaemin right after, to see if he’d survive.” It’s not the answer Jeno was expecting, but then again, who’s really surprised? “Fucker bled out all over the backyard, but he was fine an hour later. Mostly just pissed that they had to hose down his mom’s lavender before she came home and found out.”

Well, at least this particular experiment has a 100% success rate, so far. That they know of, that is. “When was that?”

Donghyuck pauses, doing the math. “Like, earlier this month? And Jaemin’s still going strong.”

“Wait,” Jeno blurts as something occurs to him for the first time, fingers tangling in Donghyuck’s hair as he stills. “Oh, shit. Is that what happened to the freshman that went missing a couple weeks ago?”

“Jisung Park? Yeah, I guess. They didn't tell me who they chose.” Donghyuck swats the back of Jeno’s hand so he’ll start petting him again. “Anyway, the point is, this is basically foolproof. I’m ready when you are.”

Leave it to Donghyuck to be so impatient when it’s really not that simple in practice. “We need virgin blood, though. Where are we gonna get it?”

Donghyuck doesn’t even hesitate. “That senior Mark Lee is _definitely_ a virgin.”

“Not a literal virgin, just virgin _blood,”_ Jeno says with a roll of his eyes. He tugs lightly on Donghyuck’s hair, which earns him a half-assed glare from his boyfriend.

“I know. But Mark’s a church boy, so we're good either way.”

Jeno nods, persuaded. “Yeah, makes sense. I was thinking we could use that kid Chenle, from second year.”

Donghyuck’s eyes go starry. “Oh, wasn’t he Jisung’s best friend? That would be so poetic.” Then he frowns, considering the option. “But now that I think about it, he's probably already made at least one demonic pact.”

Jeno can’t argue with that. “Yeah, you're probably right.”

“I usually am,” Donghyuck says with a grin. He shifts to lay his head on Jeno’s shoulder, practically crushing his right arm in the process. Jeno doesn’t mind, especially not when Donghyuck nuzzles deeper into the starchy fabric of his uniform shirt he hadn't bothered to change out of after school. “So, you're in? For sure?”

Jeno hums contentedly. “I'm down.”

“Oh, good. This is a two person ritual,” Donghyuck says as he pulls Jeno’s free arm around his waist.

Jeno cocks an eyebrow. “Really? I thought this was like, an even exchange. To keep the balance or whatever, y’know?” That’s usually how it goes in movies.

Evidently, movies are not a reliable source for accurate depictions of blood magic. “Nah. Apparently, the devil offers a 2-for-1 deal. One sacrifice, two eternal lives. It’s better than God’s arrangement, to be honest.”

Jeno snorts. “Yeah, a real bargain.” His fingertips dance over the strip of bare skin where Donghyuck’s t-shirt has ridden up over his stomach. “Can I see the book?”

Donghyuck nods, but he doesn’t move to get it. “It’s in my backpack. I already read it.”

Jeno doesn’t move, either. “So what do you need me to do?”

The magazine has somehow ended up underneath them, so Donghyuck shoves it to the floor and closes his eyes, clearly ready for his usual after school nap. Why he needs a nap when he ditches most of his classes is beyond Jeno, but then again, he does stay up all hours of the night playing video games with Renjun. “Leave the candles and the sigil to me. You just worry about getting Mark Lee in the right spot when the time comes.” He runs a hand on Jeno’s bicep for emphasis.

Jeno just nods before tucking Donghyuck’s head under his chin. “You got it, gorgeous.”

Donghyuck hums before drifting off to sleep in record time. Jeno’s arm goes slightly numb, but it’s okay.

-

Nobody ever uses the third floor bathroom because it's the nastiest, and the sinks all have a layer of unidentifiable grime, and the last stall is somehow perpetually clogged no matter how many times the janitor plunges it. Jeno and Donghyuck are the only ones who are brave enough to go anywhere near it ever since some guy Jaehyun got tetanus from the handle of one of the stalls. It's completely unsanitary, and a health hazard in general, and therefore the perfect place to perform a blood ritual.

It doesn’t take much - just a strategic hand on Mark’s bicep as Donghyuck gives him a wicked smile and asks him to skip class, forged note from the nurse’s office already in hand. Mark’s momentarily stunned, leaving him vulnerable to Jeno’s strong arms as they wrap around his torso, pinning his arms to his body. And Mark weighs approximately twelve pounds soaking wet, so it’s kind of sad how easy it is for Jeno to bodily drag him up two flights of stairs and down the hall till they’ve reached their destination. He doesn’t even break a sweat. Donghyuck files that particular bit of information away for later.

Donghyuck skipped his first two periods just to arrange the candles and get the sigil ready, so when they push into the room, it’s pretty obvious where Jeno needs to go. He moves to the middle of the giant symbol that covers the floor in thick purple sharpie, and Mark stands with him, dumbfounded. Jeno holds onto him anyway, just in case. They’ve talked their way out of some shit, but human sacrifice would be a challenge to explain away, even for someone as witty as Donghyuck. Mark has to take this secret to his impending grave.

Donghyuck moves to light the candles, and Jeno shifts his grip on Mark as he asks, “Where'd they even learn this? Like, where did Renjun even get the book?”

“Renjun has his ways,” Donghyuck muses. “He's the leader for a reason.”

Jeno squints at him, dubious. “You make it sound like we're in a cult.”

“Babe, we _are_ in a cult,” Donghyuck counters before burning himself with the lighter and cussing under his breath.

Jeno watches as Donghyuck sticks the tip of his finger into his mouth, nursing the burn, but he doesn’t let himself get sidetracked by it. “We most certainly are not.”

Donghyuck forgets his minor injury to point an accusing finger right at Jeno's face, sucking in a wildly exaggerated gasp. “That's exactly what a cult member would say!”

“You're insufferable.” Jeno’s smiling as he says it, candlelight dancing in his eyes. Maybe Donghyuck was right, and this _is_ romantic. It’s definitely a commitment. Commitment is hot.

Donghyuck just smiles back. “You love me for it.”

“That's lucky, considering I'm stuck with you forever,” Jeno shoots back cheekily. “Assuming this works, anyway.”

Donghyuck rests a hand on his chest in mock offense. “Oh ye of little faith, why must you doubt me?”

“I'd never doubt you, gorgeous. I just doubt you know what you're doing.” Honestly, that’s how Jeno feels about most things Donghyuck does.

Donghyuck, for his part, puts on a dignified air purely for the drama. “Fear not, for the great Renjun has bestowed the secrets of eternal life upon none other than I, Donghyuck Lee, his most trusted disciple.” He whips a crumpled old napkin out of nowhere, and sure enough, there’s a set of instructions scrawled out in Renjun’s scratchy handwriting right over a mustard stain - spark notes for an ancient text of blood magic. Renjun is nothing if not thorough. Jeno wonders if Renjun ever trusted Donghyuck to actually read the book in the first place.

“Uh, no offense, but what the fuck is going on?” Mark cuts in, sensing he’s been forgotten about. It’s a wonder he hasn’t just fled the scene, at this point. Maybe he’s not as smart as everybody says he is. Then again, Jeno is a lot stronger than him. He’ll give Mark the benefit of the doubt.

Jeno ignores Mark and keeps his attention on his boyfriend, who’s lighting the last candle. “We gotta hurry, Hyuck. We only have 45 minutes till the period ends.”

“Ooh, a time constraint? The stakes are high, babe.” He puts on his best obnoxious YouTuber voice, walking over to stand beside them. “Deal with the devil: speedrun! _Not_ clickbait!”

Mark perks up at that. “Oh, this is for a video? Sweet. Can you link my SoundCloud when you post it?”

Donghyuck just gives him a saccharine smile that probably looks genuine to anyone who isn’t Jeno. “Sure, Markie. Anything you want.” He pats Mark’s shoulder condescendingly, and Mark seems appeased.

“So, what do you need me to do?” Mark asks. Well, this is gonna be a lot easier than they thought. Donghyuck and Jeno share a look, and Donghyuck nods almost imperceptibly, a silent signal for Jeno to let Mark go. He does, and Mark doesn’t move except to take a step so he isn’t pressed up against Jeno’s chest anymore. He blinks owlishly at Donghyuck, waiting for further instructions. His eagerness would be kind of adorable if it wasn’t so sad.

“Just stand there and look pretty for me,” Donghyuck says sweetly, holding a hand out to Jeno. Mark nods and does as he’s told. Poor guy has been too sheltered his whole life. Jeno grabs his bowie knife from where it’s stuck in the back of his khakis, tossing it to Donghyuck, who unsheaths it. Jeno keeps an eye on Mark’s reaction, but he doesn’t even flinch. “Okay, Jen, c’mere.”

Jeno takes a step toward Donghyuck, so they’re on either side of Mark. “Hold your hands out for us,” Jeno says, flashing Mark his most charming eye smile so it sounds less like an order.

Mark listens, unsurprisingly. Donghyuck grabs Mark’s right wrist loosely, prompting Jeno to follow suit, wrapping his hand around the thin bone of Mark’s left forearm. Donghyuck leans into Mark’s space, and Jeno can see his eyes widen exponentially as they roam across Donghyuck’s features, tracing constellations over his moles as Mark’s breath catches in his throat. Yeah, this dude is definitely a virgin. Jeno can’t really blame him for reacting so easily, though; Donghyuck has a habit of enrapturing everyone he meets. It’s only pitiful because Jeno knows how this ends. “This’ll hurt just a little,” Donghyuck breathes into the air between his face and Mark’s. “But it’ll be worth it.” He straightens back up, so there’s a respectable distance between them again. “Just hold still for me, Markie.”

Mark nods again, like a damn bobblehead, and Jeno briefly fears for the integrity of his neck before he remembers that Mark is going to be dead in a few minutes anyway. Donghyuck doesn’t acknowledge it. He just turns to Jeno, who raises his eyebrows expectantly, and that’s all the confirmation Donghyuck needs. He drags the knife down Mark’s right forearm first, since he has the wrist in his grip, and blood pours out before he even withdraws the blade. Jeno tightens his hold on Mark’s other wrist, though Mark himself seems like he’s still trying to process this new turn of events, and Donghyuck runs the knife from the crease of Mark’s elbow down to his palm.

With both of Mark’s arms dripping red, Donghyuck runs his hand in the flow, and when he pulls it back, blood drips off of his outstretched palm. Mark sways a little, already affected by the blood loss. He’s babbling, trying to protest, but it’s weak. “C’mon, babe, before he passes out,” Donghyuck urges, and Jeno swipes his hand in the blood on Mark’s left arm.

“Now what?” Jeno asks, holding his sticky hand up so it doesn’t stain his white shirt.

Donghyuck smiles as he takes Jeno’s hand, intertwining their fingers, blood squeezing out between their joined palms and trickling onto the tile below. There’s a weird tingly sensation, a buzz in Jeno’s fingertips, then it fizzles out almost as fast as it came. The candles blow out as Mark collapses to the floor, landing in a heap and smudging the sigil in the process. It doesn’t look like he’s breathing, even though he hasn’t bled nearly enough to kill him yet. “Now we’re invincible, I guess.”

Jeno looks up from Mark’s still chest to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “That’s it?” he asks, somewhat disappointed.

Donghyuck pouts. “It was really anticlimactic, yeah. But it worked.”

“How do you know?” It’s a genuine question; Jeno doesn’t feel any different.

Donghyuck motions to where Mark is crumpled on the floor. “He’s dead, babe. We _literally_ took his life. It’s ours now.” He closes the distance between them, hands on Jeno’s hips. So much for keeping his shirt clean. Does bleach work on blood stains? “But if you want, you can stab me just to make sure.” Donghyuck winks, and Jeno is only human. He has to kiss him. 

They have to get rid of Mark, and the blood that covers their hands, and also Jeno’s uniform and Donghyuck’s face where Jeno is cupping his cheeks to bring their lips together, but right now none of that is Jeno’s top priority. He can worry about the aftermath when he’s finished tasting the leftover grape flavour from Donghyuck’s latest sucker straight off his tongue.

Somewhere off in the distance, the bell rings. “Wanna make out for the next hour?” Jeno asks. It won’t be _that_ suspicious if Mark misses more than one class. He’d said he was going to the nurse, anyway. The perfect cover story; no one even knows Mark was with them.

Donghyuck smiles, blush colouring his cheeks pink even under the red of the blood smeared on his skin. “You sure you don’t wanna clean up first?” he teases, sliding his hands up Jeno’s chest to rest his arms on Jeno’s shoulders. Jeno’s given up on salvaging this shirt. “We have forever, y’know.”

Jeno beams at him. “Forever starts right now, gorgeous.”

Donghyuck doesn’t even let him finish his sentence before he’s pressing Jeno up against the slimy tile wall. God, he can’t wait to spend eternity like this.

**Author's Note:**

> rip markles love you baby <3
> 
> nohyuck nation let's be [moots](https://twitter.com/mullethyuck)!!


End file.
